I Didn't Know
by Yurika the Wordsmith
Summary: People that were not in the death game realize they don't really know those that came out of the game. Main focus on Asuna and Kirito, but taking requests.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N just a side project. I have Suguha and Kyouko(Asuna's mother) done and Kyouko's is much longer, but review who you want next and I may do it. As I said side project so this is backburner to my other stories.**

Suguha

Suguha remembered the exact moment she saw her brother for what he truly was. She thought that when he came back he would be the same, but instead of just brushing her off when he woke, he just smiled and pet her hair while she cried. That should have been her first clue. In reality it was the first battle she saw him and Asuna fight in ALO. He wielded his two swords and she her rapier. It was a floor boss in Aincrad, one that was rumored her brother beat single handedly in SAO. The Gleam Eyes. She saw the two at the door, they both ha this sad smile on their faces.

"When we go in, I want it to just be Asuna and me." Her brother didn't turn to address them, just spoke with certainty that his orders would be obeyed. Then I watched them. I had heard them been called the Sword Dance of Black and White before, but how they earned that name was now shown. The two called switch endlessly, moving when the other needed, striking where the other left an opening. Then all to soon the battle was over. The small group that had gathered around us to watch them were in shock.

"And that people, was the Sword Dance of Black and White!" Klein yelled with a grin. It hit the observers, just who these two were. The clearing players, the Heroes of SAO. I realized then that I didn't know my Kazuto at all, the boy raised as my brother. Kazuto was the fake name now, for two years he had been Kirito and that was who he remained. Whispers of 'The Black Swordsman' and 'The Lightning Flash' echoed throughout the crowd. The two just walked out, the crowd parting for them. Just for a second I saw the two legends of SAO, but as soon as it had come it vanished and I once again saw Asuna and Kirito, but my perspective o the two was forever changed. I didn't know him like I had thought. I didn't know him at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is all I have written for these one-shots. So if anyone wants to see a continuation or other family and friends reacting to our favorite duo then send in a request. ^.^ I'm always happy to write well anything as long as it's not M rated. And as I forgot this last time...**

 **I, Yurika the Wordsmith, do NOT, repeat NOT own Sword Art Online, it's characters, or plot. I wish.**

Kyouko Yuuki

The first time she entered that world, she was skeptical. Then she spoke with her daughter, watched her in her element. Over time she came back, just to be a part of this strange world that stole two years of her daughter's life. She watched Asuna and that Kirigaya boy, she saw something there, but who the two were was not shown to her till months into her watchings. They had asked if she wanted to come on a raid with them. A low-level one so that she didn't get overwhelmed. She stopped to think for a second, but eventually accepted. It was just going to be Kirito, Asuna and herself on the first floor boss.

"Well doesn't this bring back memories." Kirito smirked as they made their way to the door.

"Oh yes how could we forget, the infamous Black Swordsman was born here, the Beater." Asuna laughed.

"It was the first time we were in a party."

"I learned to cook because of that creme you gave me."

They both just smiled and pushed open the doors. Suddenly the lights came on and there were monsters everywhere. As I tried to beat a few off I watched them. I was astounded by what I saw. The names I had never actually associated with Asuna now had reason and were in my mind as I watched her. The Lightning Flash indeed, and him. Kirito put himself in the Tony of every possible attack to Asuna, covering her every move with a strike of his own. Soon the little monsters had been dealt with an I was left standing while they taught the boss.

"Asuna!" Suddenly all my attention was on my daughter as I saw her take a strike. The look of pure horror on his face made a wave of pity wash through me. Then his eyes turned from a recovering Asuna to the monster that caused her harm. What happened next was, in a word, terrifying. His rage at the digital villain was so strong that I almost cowered beneath it even though it was not directed at me. Before I knew it the monster was gone and Asuna was just getting up.

"Kirito-"

"Are you ok?"

"Kirito I'm fine."

"Asuna-"

"I'm fine. It's the floor one boss, I was stupid and shouldn't have left my side open. Let's get-" the both stared as the last hit bonus appeared before Kirito. After a split second they both laughed.

"Black Swordsman don your Cloak of Midnight once more!" One final laugh was given then we all made our way to the Town of Beginnings. As it was late at night, the alley they had taken to the warp gate was dark and hard to see in, at least for me. All of the sudden I felt a sword at my back, I stiffened with a gasp.

"Looky here boys, three little beginners just fresh to rob."

"PK'ers. Well how about you give us a fight then? Can I have it?" Kirito looked at our shadowed assailants with annoyance.

"Might as well scare them first. Go ahead." What? Was Asuna crazy? Letting him take so many on alone.

"Attack boys!" Ten came from the shadows, Kirito didn't even try to protect himself. As they slashed he just looked bored, but his health wasn't moving.

"What the heck?"

"Oh? I'm level 112. You could strike all day and not make a dent in my HP. After all I am the Black Swordsman, I'm just the warm up. Asuna will kill you all for threatening her mother, or she would if we were not appalled by killing."

"The Sword Dance of Black and White." One whispered in fear.

"As it is I do think we are not afraid of playing orange for a few days. I've killed before to protect people." His stance shifted ever so subtlety, Asuna's hand also inched closer to her rapier. Then she was a blur, a few strikes of light and the man that had his blade to me was pinned against the alley wall.

"The Lightning Flash! It is them! Run!"

The assailants ran as fast as they could, but after seeing Asuna run they looked like they were walking in slow motion.

"Have fun?" Asuna just laughed.

"Yeah. I did something similar with Silica. That guild that had targeted her. Of course I was weaker then, my regen took care of any health they took rather quickly."

"Maybe we should go to a higher floor. Floor one is no fun. To easy."

"That- that was easy?" Kyouko shouted.

"I-he, he was going to kill me!"

"And because this isn't SAO you would have regenerated, he just would have stolen your col. We do not have the mindset of this is just a game. It's harder for us. We saw him and when we see a blade we forget that this is no longer Sword Art Online, that was not easy, except for the fact that we knew we would be ok." Kirito frowned, this was not a good thing to talk about with Asuna's mother, she didn't like him enough as it was.

"Asuna saved my life several times, but there was once instance that I remember more vividly."

"Kuradeel." Asuna whispered.

"Yes. Kuradeel. See Asuna was second in command of the highest guild, Knights of Blood, he was her body guard. Another guild, called Laughing Coffin, was a PKer guild, they would target higher ups or anyone for pay. Asuna asked for a leave of absence of the guild to clear and map the floor dungeon with me. Kuradeel kept following her everywhere until he challenge me thinking I couldn't protect her. After that Asuna fired him as her guard. We thought that was the end."

"He tried to kill you."

"He had joined Laughing Coffin. I had joined Asuna's guild because I lost a deal with Heathcliff." His hands righted at the name Heathcliff, but continued with the story.

"Simple mission meant to see how strong I was, the army commander, myself, and Kuradeel. He poisoned us with the water, paralyzing us. He killed the commander, but he wanted me to die slowly. I was able to overcome it a bit and hold the sword off, but Asuna got there before he could kill me. Then the bastard tried to kill her when her back was turned!"

"Kirito saved me by killing him."

"That was the first person I had killed in SAO. I have killed to protect those I love, I will do it again if I have to."

It was then that Kyouko realized she didn't know who her daughter was anymore, that game had matured her, and this boy that held her heart, she would give him a shot. If he would even kill to protect her daughter than maybe he was alright.


End file.
